Tinted lust, painted love
by lunaticcxx
Summary: Charles was an art student. Erik was a model. They didn't meet in the most casual of settings, but the attraction they felt towards each other from the moment they met couldn't be ignored. It started as a one time thing, in a cold art room, but soon it developed to a love none of them wanted to deny. (AU)


_- This fanfic contains graphic erotic content -_

_Concept by: twitter user armxndomoran__  
><em>

_Written by: twitter user deadrogers_

**Chapter 1 - The art room**

Charles stood nervous in front of his canvas. He had never done it before, but when someone suggested he'd ask for a private session with one of the school's models, he couldn't say no. He knew he needed to improve his technique and the human figure is one of the most complex things an artist can work on, so he did it without hesitation.

He took a glimpse at his clock. The model was late. When Charles signed up for the private session, he wasn't given any information about who his object of observation would be, he was only given the date, the time and the room in which it would take place. He was going in blind.

He opened his case and selected the black chalk as he waited. He sighed, glanced at the door and then at the stool where his model should have been sitting for the past 10 minutes.

The door was open and immediately shut with a bang. Charles looked towards it and eyed his model, tracing every part of his body. "A male model. An attractive male model. It had to be." Charles thought to himself staring at his canvas and holding his breath.

"Am I late?" The tall, well-built male asked.

Charles exhaled heavily and asked him to get ready.

It was Erik's first time modelling. Hell, it was his first time doing anything remotely like it, but he needed the money. When he read that the art school was hiring male models he thought to himself "Why not?" and was surprised to have received the call for his first session so soon after signing up.

He wasn't too keen on getting naked in front of people, but the guy looked like he had come straight out of Greece and if he had a type, Charles was definitely it. And, by the way his painter was blushing and struggling to look away, Erik could tell he was his type too.

Erik walked to the stool and took off his jacket, carelessly throwing it on the floor. He quickly got rid of his shoes and socks, throwing them around as well. Charles looked up as Erik began to unbutton his shirt and couldn't help biting his lower lip, following the shirt as it fell down Erik's arms and back. Erik grinned at his painter's reaction and Charles blushed, pretending to get something from his backpack. When he looked up again, he couldn't stop admiring the body of his "muse". He saw Erik's shirt on the floor and fantasized about running his hands through his broad shoulders, all the way down his hard chest and toned abs. He shook his head slightly trying to focus, but it was in vain as Erik unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants, exposing his black boxers. Charles crossed his arms and started to bite his nails.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Erik asked smiling.

Charles didn't answer, unable to contain his blushing.

"Would you like to help me take my boxers off?"

"NO!" Charles shot outraged and slightly turned on by the confidence in Erik's voice.

Erik grinned and pulled down his boxers, exposing his already growing erection. Charles' hand fell from his mouth and he looked away picking up his chalk.

Charles cleaned his throat. "Um-can you…sit? Please?"

Erik sat on the stool and, after a few directions from Charles, they officially began the session. Charles drew the general outlines of his model's body. It was hard to focus when his object looked like a roman god and even harder when he wanted Erik to pin him against a wall, but he had to push through that hour. Charles felt himself growing more and more aroused with each gaze and his pants slowly became tighter around his pelvis.

"How long do I have to sit like this?"

"Until I finish."

"What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can ask you for favors when you become a famous artist." Erik joked.

Charles chuckled slightly.

"Charles." He stated, looking in his model's eyes.

"Ok…" Erik nodded "I'm Erik."

"Alright."

As the time went pass, the silence became heavy and amplified the tension between the two men. The sound of the chalk pressing against the canvas became louder and danced alongside Erik's breathing. Charles noticed how Erik's erection grew throughout the session and it only made him hungrier for his roman god. His breathing was becoming heavier and his arousal more and more obvious. It was clearly visible through his pants and he was ashamed at his lack of self-control, but he never sexually wanted anyone so badly.

He rushed through the rest of the session and hoped that Erik would leave immediately after its ending.

"Done!" Charles exclaimed.

"Really? That was quick." Erik replied, getting off the stool and putting his boxers back on, failing to cover his arousal. "Can I see it?"

"Oh, no. You…you wouldn't want to. It's really just a draft and…um…" Charles stuttered as Erik approached him. "You…" He struggled to speak.

Charles' heart felt like it was going to beat its way out of his chest. Erik looked awfully rested though.

Erik stood next to Charles in nothing but his boxers, observing the canvas. He lowered his gaze to meet Charles' erection.

"Is that for me?" He whispered in his ear.

Charles exhaled, feeling the shivers go down his spine.

"So…" Erik began, placing his hand on Charles' shoulder and travelling it slowly down his body, finding his sex. "…is drawing the only thing you do quickly?"

Charles inhaled and straightened his back. Erik let go of him and walked towards the door, locking it. When he turned around, Charles was standing up and as Erik got closer, Charles took a few steps back tripping on his own feet. Erik grinned and continued to march towards his Greek painter. Charles found himself against the wall of the room and wanting Erik to possess him right there. Erik grabbed Charles' wrists and pinned them against the wall above his head, kissing him hard and wide.

"Ask me!" Erik ordered.

Charles was so turned on; he could barely stand on his feet. He wanted Erik too much, it scared him.

"Ask me!" He repeated.

"Fuck me…" Charles panted. "Fuck me, please…."

"You don't have to ask twice, baby." Erik smiled, kneeling down and unzipping Charles' pants.

Charles let his head lean against the white wall and let out a gasp as he felt Erik take him whole in his mouth. Charles instinctively grabbed Erik's hair, pushing himself deeper into his lover. With every movement, Charles got closer to his orgasm but he didn't want it like that. He wanted to feel Erik inside of him. He pulled on his hair, taking his fully erected penis off of Erik's mouth. Erik looked up and smiled at Charles' red cheeks, taking his size in his hand and beginning to massage it.

"I said I wanted you to fuck me." Charles said.

Erik got up, standing face to face with the object of his desire. Charles took his shirt off quickly, kicking his shoes to the side and stripping down his pants and boxers as Erik kissed his neck. Erik grabbed Charles by the hips and turned him around, pinning him against the wall. He kneeled down again and spit on Charles' entrance in an attempt to lubricate it. He pushed one finger inside him and thrust it a few times before adding a second finger and then a third. When he felt like Charles was ready for him, he got up and grasping on his hips he pushed himself inside him. They moved together like their bodies were crafted by the same creator and amongst gasps and moans of ecstasy, they found pleasure in each other. Erik pulled on Charles' hair, feeling close to his release.

"Say my name." Erik pleaded between breaths.

"Erik…" Charles panted "Erik…"

"Tell me when you're ready." Erik said.

And as he finished the sentence, Charles was overcome by the feeling of release he had been longing for. He pushed himself against Erik, with his hands on the wall and they both came together in mutual understanding.

They fell together on the floor heavy breathing. Charles lying on his back, in pure bliss and staring at the ceiling; Erik lying on his side, staring at the beautiful creature that had crossed his path.

"So…can I buy you dinner?" Erik asked.

"You better." Charles replied smiling.


End file.
